<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Gift Wrapping by BookDragon13</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28268013">Gift Wrapping</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookDragon13/pseuds/BookDragon13'>BookDragon13</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Home For The Holidays [20]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Picnic - Inge</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, F/M, Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:07:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>102</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28268013</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookDragon13/pseuds/BookDragon13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hal tries to wrap his presents for you</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hal Carter/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Home For The Holidays [20]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037592</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Gift Wrapping</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hal felt just about ready to give up. He’d been trying to wrap your Christmas presents for a couple hours now, but the wrapping looked like a toddler’s attempt rather than a full grown adult’s. So Hal unwrapped all of them to try again. Now, all he could do was wonder how you wrapped your gifts so prettily?</p>
<p>Eventually, Hal found a couple YouTube videos that helped explain how to better wrap gifts. Thank goodness for the Internet, right? By the time he was done, Hal was proud of his new talent, and very happy to put your presents under the tree.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>